


C2H6O

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/F, Humor, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone but Sice is in the lounge having fun, so Seven goes to see what's up-only to find that her classmate is completely intoxicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C2H6O

"Oi, Sven!"

Seven could tell immediately that something was off. Very off. Sice stared at her with a droopy grin. "You comin' in or wha?" she asked, tugging at Seven's sleeve. Seven moved Sice's hand and entered the room. "Everyone's down in the lounge having a good time except for you. What's…up?" Seven's speech slowed as Sice extended her arms and began spinning around. "I'm havin' plenty a good time up here by mahself," Sice said before tripping over her own foot and landing on her bed.

Seven's brow furrowed as Sice giggled. "Sice, are you…Have you been drinking?" Sice kicked her bare feet lightly into the air. "Maaaaaybe~" Seven glanced at the corner of the room and saw a half-empty case of… "Sky Binge? What are you doing drinking at all, let alone this strong stuff?" "Ain't that obvioushh?" Sice slurred. "Cuz I wannah." She hopped to her feet and made her way back over to Seven. "I know, Sev'n, you should have a—" "No way."

Seven walked Sice back to her bed and sat her down. "You've been acting weird the past few weeks, Sice. And now this? I was going to wait until you were ready to talk to me about it but this is getting out of hand. What's going on?" Sice pouted and folded her arms. "Hmph. It's your fault."

"My fault?" Seven asked. "How is any of this my fault?" "Meanie!" Sice wailed. She threw her arms around Seven and fell onto her back, dragging her classmate down with her. "Issall your fault…" Sice's right hand slipped under Seven's shirt and began trailing up her spine. "Sice, what are you doing?" Seven asked, taking note of the fact that she was now on top of an intoxicated younger girl and that she should probably close the door. Sice's hand made its way around to the front of Seven's body. "I'm…" Her left hand joined her right as she gave multiple squeezes. "Grabbing your tits!"

Seven immediately removed Sice's hands from under her shirt and held the now laughing girl's wrists together. "What is the meaning of this?!" she demanded, flustered. Sice giggled for a while, and Seven's patience slowly dwindled. "Okay," Sice said after catching her breath. A hiccup escaped her mouth. "So a coupl'ah weeks ago I got siiick…ya 'member?" "Yeah," Seven said. "Everyone came to visit you while you were bedridden and then you told us all to get out." Sice nodded. "Mmmmhm. But then you. Yew. Youuuu, Sev. You brought me some soup and all ya said was, 'I hope you get better soon.' You weren't all loud an' annoying like some of those other guys…Yewww left me with some peace an' quiet." "Okay," Seven said. "What does that have to do with now?" Sice kicked her feet. "Well, it was that day I realized…" "Yeah?"

"Mmmmm….I like you, Seven." Seven thought her heart might've skipped a beat. "S-Sorry, what was that?" Sice broke Seven's grip on her wrists and threw her arms around the older girl. "I like you, Seven! I like you a whooole lot! At first I was real confused but now that I'm wasted I'm free from all my innibishions!" Seven stared at Sice's drunken, smiling face. "Marry me, Sevvy!" Sice gave the older girl a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Seven pinned Sice down and sighed. "Fine, but only if you stay here and get some sleep. And throw out that Sky Binge in the morning." Sice's eyes lit up. "Aye aye, Cap'n!" Seven got off of Sice's bed and tucked her in, then hesitated for a moment. "Whaddisit?" Sice asked, cocking an eyebrow. "My guess is you won't remember this," Seven said before pecking her on the lips. "Goodnight, Sice."


End file.
